Hijo de la TX
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras dos años desaparecido, Dumbledore y Snape finalmente encuentran a Harry Potter solo para cruzarse con una cara inesperada cuando van a recogerle.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (TX-Child-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Terminator)

 **Introducción:** Este desafío solo tiene tres requisitos, aunque tengo algunas sugerencias.

 **Requisitos:**

\- De alguna manera (como es tu decisión pero tengo algunas sugerencias debajo) Harry es criado por un Terminator Modelo TX, también conocido como la Terminatrix (el Terminator malvado en _**T3: Rise of the Machines**_ ).

\- Harry NO puede estar en un emparejamiento M/M.

\- El TX no puede apoyar la causa de Skynet.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Cuando es joven Harry mira _**T3**_ y desea que la TX fuese su madre, creándola con magia accidental.

\- Un mal calculo envía al TX a un mundo alternativo (HPverse) en lugar de atrás en el tiempo.

\- De alguna forma un TX roto/inoperativo es encontrado por Lily, quién la reprograma para proteger y cuidar a su hijo.

\- FemHarry.

\- Eventual Harry/TX (Ya se que es raro, ya que el TX es una maquina, pero tienes que admitir que es una maquina muy hermosa).

\- Alguien trata de AK el TX, que, por supuesto, no muere dado que técnicamente no esta viva.

* * *

 _"Albus, ¿estas seguro de que este es el lugar correcto?"_ cuestiono Severus Snape al mirar la pequeña casa de campo muggle en mitad de la campiña irlandesa que se encontraba ante ambos. De hecho, era tan mundana que, de no ser por las potentes barreras mágicas que podía percibir, pensaría que alguien había usado un hechizo para desviarlos de su rumbo y hacerles Aparecer ante una vivienda muggle al azar

Por otro lado, Severus tampoco deseaba estar aquí. Estaba haciendo una poción importante cuando Dumbledore había entrado en su despacho para arrastrarlo en la búsqueda del mocoso Potter, algo que habría sido innecesario si se hubiese quedado en Privet Drive como se suponía en lugar de aparentemente haber abandonado la casa junto a los Dursley, dejándola abandonada por un par de años hasta que Hagrid fue a entregarle su carta bajo ordenes del director.

 _"Por supuesto que si. El hechizo que hice indico claramente que Harry Potter vive aquí, por lo que solo tenemos que hablar con los Dursley para convencerlos de que le dejen ir con nosotr..."_ replico el anciano director de Hogwarts antes de que la puerta se abriese y ambos hombres se quedasen paralizados por la sorpresa al ver quién se encontraba allí.

 _"Dudo mucho que Petunia te hubiese permitido hacerlo"_ replico Lily Evans desde la entrada con cara de pocos amigos _"Creo saber de que queréis hablar, así que, por favor, entrad antes de que un vecino os mire vistiendo de esa forma"_

Unos minutos más tarde ambos hombres se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa del salón, aparentemente no dándose cuenta de que los tés que su anfitriona les había ofrecido se enfriaban mientras intentaban recuperarse de su sorpresa al ver a una mujer supuestamente muerta.

Finalmente Severus, que creía que "Lily" podía ser una metamorfomaga o alguien usando poción Multijugos para parecer su amiga de la infancia, le envío discretamente un hechizo que podía anular todo tipo de transformaciones o ilusiones.

 _"Severus, ya se que resulta difícil de creer pero realmente soy yo"_ dijo Lily cuando el encantamiento no hizo efecto alguno, demostrando que tal vez era una mujer que simplemente se parecía mucho a la esposa de James Potter _"Al menos mayormente"_

 _"¿Mayormente?"_ cuestiono Dumbledore confundido. Se suponía que estaba muerta, así que, ¿a que se refería con que mayormente era la misma persona?

 _"Cuando Voldemort me asesino mi alma fue atrapada dentro de las protecciones que había creado para mi hijo. Era como ser un fantasma, simplemente no podía interactuar con nada mientras era testigo del tratamiento deplorable que mi hermana y su familia daban a mi hijo hasta que un día, tras recibir una paliza bastante brutal por parte de la bola de grasa que Petunia llama marido, la magia accidental de este creo un cuerpo que mi espíritu era capaz de usar"_ explico Lily.

 _"Ya, claro, como si cualquier Potter..."_ replico Snape antes de darse cuenta de que la mirada que Lily le estaba dando no implicaba un buen futuro para él.

 _"Entonces puedes estar feliz. Mi hijo llego a odiar el nombre que le habíamos dado al nacer gracias a mi hermana, así que cuando conseguí su custodia en el Mundo Muggle y nos trasladamos aquí no tuvo problemas en cambiar su nombre"_ indico Lily poco antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza _"Con eso explicado, voy a ir al grano. Se vuestra razón para estar aquí y mi respuesta al respecto es muy clara: mi hijo no va a ir a Hogwarts"_

 _"Siento decirte esto, pero como una persona supuestamente muerta no tienes derecho legal..."_ Dumbledore dejo de hablar cuando un pergamino golpeo su nariz, ganando unas pocas risas por parte de Severus. Abriéndolo, se paso los siguientes minutos leyendo sus contenidos antes de mirar a su anfitriona y decir completamente confundido _"No lo entiendo"_

 _"Es un certificado por parte de Gringotts y el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica diciendo que ambos estamos en un programa de Protección de Testigos. Dado que ir a Hogwarts o contactar con gente de nuestra antigua vida podría ponernos en riesgo de ataques por parte de los Mortífagos que no están en la cárcel, mi hijo realmente no puede ir a tu escuela"_ replico la mujer con una sonrisa _"Así que, por favor, iros de esta casa y dejad que las barreras bloqueen el conocimiento de nuestra antigua identidad de vuestras memorias"_

 _"¿Seguro que no hay otra opción?"_ pregunto Dumbledore antes de que algo brillante, claramente un hechizo, pasase a pocos centímetros de su cabeza y dejase una quemadura en la pared tras ambos hombres.

 _"No, pero si quieres un premio de consolación ya he rastreado y destruido todos los pequeños objetos que Voldemort empleaba para mantenerse vivo, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte en ese sentido"_ replico Lily _"Además, dentro de nada Amelia Bones va a sacar de prisión al verdadero padre de mi hijo, por lo que no se le pierde nada a Severus aquí"_

 _"¿El...verdadero...padre?"_ cuestiono Dumbledore confundido antes de que sus ojos se abriesen por la sorpresa y mostrase decepción _"No esperaba que le hubieses puesto los cuernos a tu marido"_

 _"No lo hice. James era estéril y pidió ayuda a su buen amigo Sirius Black para conseguir un heredero"_ admitió la mujer antes de ordenar a las barreras que sacasen a ambos hombres de su propiedad.

 _"Mama, ¿estas segura de que lo que acabas de hacer va a mantenerlos lejos de nosotros?"_ pregunto John Connor, conocido por el Mundo Mágico Británico como Harry Potter, con preocupación tras salir de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad.

 _"Si vuelven a aparecer Bones tiene derecho a detenerlos por interferir en una investigación de la D.M.L.E."_ respondió Sarah Connor, previamente llamada Lily Potter _"Al menos se tragaron la mentira sobre mis razones para existir aquí y ahora"_

 _"...Mama, no les dijiste ninguna mentira"_

 _"Solo porque dudo mucho que pudiesen comprender que soy una construcción artificial muggle animada por mi alma, lo que también me permite usar magia y me da baterías permanentes. Estoy segura de que, si supiesen la verdad,me acusarían de ser una Criatura Oscura u otra tontería antes de tratar de convencer a Cornelius el Idiota de ordenar mi destrucción para "rescatarte""_ replico con un suspiro mientras su hijo se sentaba en el asiento previamente ocupado por Snape _"Por cierto, ¿que tal se tomaron tus amigos la noticia de que a partir de septiembre solo ibas a poder verles durante las vacaciones?"_

 _"Se sienten algo decepcionados de que haya sido inscrito en una escuela estadounidense, pero por lo demás no le dan importancia"_ dijo su hijo _"Aparte de Smith & Jones, ¿has tenido más visitas esta mañana?"_

 _"No, por una vez los militares y periodistas nos han dejado en paz"_ admitió Sarah _"A veces creo que no debería haber tratado de patentar varios de los avances de este cuerpo para pagar las facturas"_

 _"Bueno, tienes que admitir que, dado que es tecnología que literalmente salio de una película, es lógico que estén interesados. El hecho de que los nombres que nos asignaron los Aurores sean los mismos que los de los protagonistas de las mismas tampoco ayuda"_ respondió John con el ceño fruncido _"Aún así, no me arrepiento de haber hecho...eso hace unos años"_

 _"Yo tampoco"_ dijo Sarah con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en la cara que Vernon puso cuando, tras descubrir a su hijo tratando de mirar la película que estaba viendo junto a Dudley en la tele y darle una paliza, se cruzo con una versión real de la villana de la misma con la forma de Lily Evans.

Afortunadamente logro convencer al idiota de que ganaba más concediéndole los derechos de custodia sobre su hijo y escapando de Privet Drive con su familia que luchando y siendo Terminado. Convencer a los tribunales de que había estado en coma en un hospital escocés y que su rehabilitación había terminado recientemente, en cambio, requirió pagar una gran suma a los duendes para forjar los certificados y pruebas necesarios.

Su encuentro con Vernon, desafortunadamente, no había sido tan divertido como cuando accidentalmente uno de los primos de Lucius Malfoy se había cruzado con ambos y intentado lanzarle una Maldición Asesina. Como su cuerpo era sintético esta no había tenido efecto alguno, a diferencia del Reducto que le había lanzado, y la cara que había puesto antes de morir era un recuerdo lo bastante feliz como para permitir lanzar diez Patronus seguidos a ambos.


End file.
